Save a dance for me
by Osoyo702
Summary: One dance can make all the difference. Takes place during 4th year before the Yule Ball. Rated M for later violence, and dark themes. I have no rights to Harry Potter, they belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

Save a dance for me.

"Oh!" said Cho, and she went red too. "Oh Harry, I'm really sorry," and she truly looked it. "I've already said I'll go with someone else."

"Oh." said Harry. "Oh okay, no problem."

"I'm really sorry." Cho said again.

"That's okay." said Harry

For a moment they stood there, looking at each other, and then Cho said "Well-"

"Yeah." said Harry

"Well, 'bye," said Cho very red.

She began to walk away when Harry gently took her hand, "Cho, uh umm, would you-"his face had gone very red at this point, "Would you save me a dance?"

Cho blushed even more at this point, "I-I would really like that Harry."

They both smiled shyly, and avoided eye contact for a few moments. Harry, noticing he was still holding her hand, let go slowly, "Er, great, yeah I- I'll see you at the Yule Ball then."

"Yeah, see you then." said Cho, she then turned and walked back toward her friends.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched her until she disappeared behind the door. He didn't exactly get her as a date but he would get a chance to dance with her, even if it was just for one song. That would be enough for him, for now at least.

* * *

Cho had just made it back into Ravenclaw Tower. Her heart was pounding and her head was swimming. She had been holding off on saying that she would go to the Yule Ball in the hopes that Harry Potter would ask her. She knew that he had a little crush on her, almost everyone did. What they didn't know was that she had feelings for him as well, ever since the first Quidditch match the year before.

It wasn't until her friend Marietta told her that Harry was going to the Ball with that Hermione Granger girl (the one he always hangs out with) that she decided to say yes to Cedric. That was this morning. Not even two hours later, she gets asked by Harry, only to have no choice but to say no. She wasn't the kind of girl to make plans with one boy, only to cancel them when she got a better offer (in her opinion anyway).

But when he held her hand her heart skipped a beat. When he asked her to save him a dance, butterflies erupted in her stomach. When he smiled at her and she looked into his green eyes, she felt warm and oddly safe. Now she was here, lying on her four post bed, wishing that she was not going with Cedric, but with Harry. And for that she felt guilty. Cedric was a nice guy and he was in truth, very good looking. Cho really didn't know anything else about him. She had only ever really been around him when they played against each other in Quidditch. He was a good seeker, by no means the best, but he was okay. Other than that though, they had never really interacted, except a passing wave as they walked past the other in the halls. She honestly didn't even know why he had asked her, or why she had said yes for that matter.

'_I hope he won't be upset when I dance with Harry.'_ Cho thought a little worried, even though she had no romantic feelings for the Hufflepuff champion. She didn't want to hurt him either. Deciding to go down to the common room for a little while, she sat in her favorite seat next to the fire place; she had just opened a book, when someone walked in. It was a fourth year she had spoken with a few times, and she didn't look happy at all, she looked down right miserable as a matter of fact.

The girl walked to the chair right next to Cho and sat down, "Is everything okay Padma?" Cho asked.

"No, I don't think I'll be able to go to the Ball, no one has asked me, and the one boy I wanted to go with is going with someone else. I don't want to go without a date, I'll be laughed at." Padma said miserably.

"I'm sure someone will ask you, there's still plenty of time you know." Cho said comfortingly, just as a peck was heard on the window. A beautiful snowy white owl was right outside it, waiting to be let in. That owl seemed very familiar to both Cho and Padma. When a second year boy opened he window, the owl flew right between the two girls and lifted up its leg, a small rolled up piece of parchment was tied there, the owl looked expectantly at Padma.

When she untied the parchment Hedwig lowered her leg and waited. Padma read and reread the apparently short letter three times before, she gave a half smile and said a little less miserably, "Well looks like I have a date." She then tore a small piece of parchment off the end and wrote a quick reply, _'ok.' _She then tied it to Hedwig's leg, opened the window and let her out. "Well, I suppose I'll just go to bed now." And without another word Padma ascended the stairs and was gone.

Cho looked down and saw that the letter was still lying on the table, face up. Curiosity got the better of her and she leaned over, ever so slightly to read what was written upon it.

_Padma-_

_Guess what, I'm going to the ball and you'll never guess_

_with who…HARRY POTTER! This is his owl. Her names Hedwig,_

_isn't she gorgeous? He only just asked me! I'm so excited! Oh,_

_would you mind going with his friend Ron, you know the one with_

_the red hair? I would really appreciate it if you did. Use Hedwig to_

_send your answer. See you soon._

_Parvati_

Cho regretted reading it at once; she also felt a slight pang of jealousy. She knew that Padma had a twin sister in Gryffindor, and if Padma's looks were anything to go by, then Parvati must be just as beautiful, and she seemed to like Harry. Deciding it was better to just not think about it, she threw the letter away for the younger girl, and decided to go up to bed herself. This ball was proving to be a lot more trouble than she thought.

* * *

Harry walked up to Gryffindor tower, both elated and somewhat depressed. Yes he had asked Cho, and even though she turned him down, she had promised him a dance. That was enough to make him happy; however there was still a problem as to who he was going to take to the Ball. He figured if he couldn't take Cho, then he should take someone as friends, someone that wouldn't mind him dancing with another girl. He would ask Hermione.

As he walked through the portrait hole, he saw Ron sitting next to his sister Ginny, looking like he had just seen a Dementor. As he didn't see her he turned back around, in hopes that he might catch her on her way back from dinner. As he stepped back out of the portrait hole, he accidently stepped right into the person he had been searching for.

"Oh, sorry about that Hermione." Harry said grabbing her hands to prevent her from falling over.

"That's ok Harry." She said as straightened herself out. "Where were you running off to anyways?"

"I was actually looking for you." Harry said.

"Oh really, what for?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, well, er, you see." Harry said getting nervous, he didn't know quite how to word what he wanted to say, so he just said it. "Will you go to the ball with me, Hermione?"

Hermione instantly turned a light shade of pink, "W-w-what?"

"Would. You. Go. To. The. Ball. With. Me?" Harry said slowly, grinning now. Hermione turned a little pinker, and there was a slight look of annoyance, that was gone as quickly as it appeared.

"I would love to Harry, but I'm already going with someone else." Hermione said a little shyly, "He just asked me today. And I didn't think anyone else would ask, so I said yes. I'm sorry." She finished looking rather fallen.

Harry felt his face drop, not from Hermione saying no, but from what she said after. "Why would you think no one else would ask you?" he said looking at his friend.

"Well, you know I'm not exactly pretty, not like Lavender or Parvati. And I don't have very many friends outside of you, Ron and Neville." She said sounding a little sad now. "Not to mention, not many like me. Most think that I'm some know-it-all and avoid me altogether."

"Hermione, you're very pretty. And you can't help that you're smart, they just don't know you the way that we do. Any guy should feel honored to have you as a date." Harry said with a reassuring smile on his face.

Hermione looked at Harry as though she had never truly seen him before, "Do you really mean that Harry?" She asked quietly.

"Of course I do Hermione, every word." Harry said noticing her small smile.

"Thank you Harry, that means a lot coming from you." Hermione said wrapping Harry in a small hug, "You're a good friend." She then gave him a swift kiss on the cheek, and walked through the portrait hole into the common room.

Just as Hermione walked in, two other girls walked past him as they came back from dinner. One of them gave Harry a glowing smile, one that would have been a breathtaking to any other boy. _'I might as well just ask her.' _Harry thought.

"Parvati, would you like to go to the Yule ball with me?" He said for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Parvati went into a fit if giggles. Harry waited patiently for them to subside, his fingers crossed in the pockets of his robes.

"Yes, alright then." She said blushing furiously

"Thanks." Harry said in relief.

* * *

Feeling utterly exhausted Harry sat next to his best friend. "So, did you find a date to the ball yet?" Harry asked Ron. The look of complete horror and self-disgust on Ron's face was enough of an answer for him. "It went that well huh?" Harry said, unwilling to let his mood be dragged down.

It was Ginny that answered for him. "First he asked Fluer Delacour to go to the ball with him. She didn't even give him a response. And then the prat asked Hermione. He said some pretty insulting things when she said she was going with someone else," She said heatedly. Ron made no attempt to deny any of those accusations; he simply put his face in his hands and sighed heavily.

"What am I going to do Harry, I'll be the only bloke there without a date, well except for Neville." Ron said in a moment of self-pity.

"Actually Neville won't be going alone. I already said that I would go with him, so it looks you're alone in that pity party of yours." Ginny said scathingly, before she stormed off.

"Blimey, has everyone here gone mad?" Ron said throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "Did you find a date yet?" He asked Harry as though nothing had happened.

"Yup, I'm going with Parvati Patil." Harry said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you think she could help me find a date?" Ron said sounding a bit desperate now.

"It couldn't hurt to ask." Harry said. "Wait here."

Harry got up and walked across the common room where Parvati was gossiping away with Lavender Brown and giggling. "Parvati, do you know anyone who would be willing to go to the Ball with Ron?" Harry said in what was almost a whisper.

"I don't know, maybe my sister Padma, you know in Ravenclaw. I could ask her if you like?"

"That would be great." Harry said with a relieved sigh, "I could give you Hedwig if would like to ask her tonight before it gets late."

"That would be fine; I'll go ahead and write her a quick letter while you go get your owl." Parvati said smiling as she reached into her bag to get out some parchment and a quill.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes." Harry said, as he turned toward the boys dormitories.

Thirty minutes later Harry read Padma's short but welcome reply, and gave Ron the good news. This was apparently not good enough, because Ron was still brooding as they went to bed that night. But at least the easy part was over; now all Harry had to worry about was not making a fool of him as he danced with Cho and Parvati. Suddenly terror struck the very heart of Harry Potter. He had no idea how to dance.

* * *

"Viktor Krum huh? How did that happen?" Harry asked as he and Hermione waltzed their way around the empty classroom.

Blushing in embarrassment Hermione answered, "Well apparently he had been going to the library every day to try and ask me. Then he just did, I was so flattered that I said yes. He still has a hard time saying my name though."

"Well he's a lucky bloke. But world famous Quidditch super star or not, if he doesn't treat you right, he'll have me to answer to." Harry said in teasing way, looking down at his feet, he didn't see the slight blush creep across his friends face. When he looked back up however it was gone. "Thanks again for this Hermione, you're a life saver. I may not be the best dancer in the world, but thanks to you, I at least won't make a fool of myself at the Ball."

"What arte friends for?" Hermione said, "Besides, I don't mind getting a little practice in myself."

"Well tomorrow night is the Ball, are you nervous at all?" Harry asked. "I know I am."

"Very much so, I don't know what to expect. I just hope it will all work out okay." Hermione said.

An hour later, they walked through the portrait hall and were immediately bombarded with question from a very put off looking Ron. "Where have you two been all night?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nowhere." Harry and Hermione said in unison, and then laughed at the look of confusion on Ron's face.

Annoyed at his two friends and suspicious of their behavior Ron turned and stormed off. Harry went to follow when Hermione said his name, "Harry, um do you think you could save me a dance tomorrow night?" she asked shyly.

Taken aback by the question, Harry answered without really thinking about it. "I would love to dance with you Hermione." And for the second time Hermione gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and walked away.

* * *

Christmas night came faster than Cho thought it would. She was looking at her reflection, "You look absolutely breath taking Cho, can we go now?" Marietta said as she was trying to get down to her date already. "I'm sure Cedric will be drooling when he lays eyes on you."

Cho sighed as she turned and nodded to her friend. She had been spending the last few weeks trying to catch Harry's eye and trying to avoid Cedric as much as possible. She wasn't sure how to tell him that she only thought of him as a friend. She didn't want to hurt his feelings before the Ball, but at the same time she was hoping maybe he would call it off, if he thought she wasn't interested.

"Okay, okay, let's go then." Cho said with a sigh, "I have to meet him outside the Great Hall anyways, I shouldn't be late."

Marietta smiled and they made their way down to the common room to meet her date. Ten minutes later they made their way through the crowd bunched up in front of the doors to the Great Hall.

Cho saw Cedric before he saw her, and her heart sank. There standing next to him was none other than Harry Potter, and on his arm was a perfect replica of Padma Patil, and she was absolutely stunning. Feeling a little self-conscious, Cho straightened up and walked right up to the group.

"Hello Cedric, Harry, and you must be Parvati, I know your sister Padma." Cho said as she took her place next to Cedric. "I'm Cho." she said offering her hand to Parvati, who shook a little hesitantly. She didn't fail to notice the smile Cho gave Harry was a little brighter than the rest.

"For a moment there I almost thought you weren't going to show up, I was a bit nervous." Cedric chuckled lightly.

"I would never stand up one of my friends." Cho said, Harry didn't miss the way in which she had referred to him as a friend.

A moment later they were joined by Fluer Delacour and her date, Rodger Davies. Rodger gave everyone a warm smile and said hello, Fluer merely nodded.

There was an uncomfortable silence amongst the group until they heard the voice of Professor McGonagall yelling, "Triwizard Champions, over here please."

As they made their way over to her, Cho spotted the last Champion Viktor Krum, and a very pretty girl she didn't recognize that was his date.

It wasn't until she spotted Harry walk up to them and give said girl a small hug that really noticed who it was. Hermione Granger, only a much prettier and more elegant Hermione than she had ever seen before.

She noticed that when they talked Harry seemed much more comfortable around his friend, and she too seemed to glow in his presence. She couldn't help but think they would make an excellent couple, if they were to ever get together. As soon as that thought entered into her mind so did a slight pang of jealousy and confusion.

She had no claim to Harry, and she certainly had no right to be jealous over his friend. She was however somewhat grateful that at that moment Professor McGonagall called all champions and there dance partners to line up, as they were about to make their entrance.

Cho looked around, they were supposed to enter the Great Hall last. She was surprised to find that they were the only ones left in the entrance hall.

"Is everything okay Cho?" Cedric asked in a slightly worried tone. He had noticed just where her attention was when he attempted to engage her in conversation, and she appeared to not hear a word he had said.

"Oh, oh yes, sorry I must have spaced out for a moment there." Cho said as she placed her arm in his. "Shall we?"

* * *

The opening of the ball went a lot better than Harry thought it would. He didn't step on Parvati's feet, he didn't trip on his own, and he didn't make a fool of himself. Overall it was a good start.

Now came the tricky part. How was he going to ask Cho for a dance, then ask Hermione for one, without looking like a womanizer?

Well the answer was fairly simple: the next song was a much more casual one. He would dance to that one with Parvati, then take her to get drinks. They would have a seat and he would ask Krum and Hermione to join them. After a moment he would casually ask Hermione for a dance, then repeat the process with Cho. Easy right? Unfortunately, things hardly ever went according to plan.

As the third song ended he asked Parvati if she would like to get some refreshments. "That sounds wonderful Harry." Parvati said as she fanned her face with her hand. "I'll go sit with Padma over there." she finished pointing in the direction that Ron and Padma were sitting.

"Okay, I'll meet you over there in a moment." Harry said moving to get them drinks.

* * *

Two minutes later, Harry arrives to a scene he would rather not see. Hermione and Ron having an argument, or finishing one by the looks of it. He sat next to Parvati. "What happened?"

"I'm not certain but your friend Ron started an argument with your other friend Hermione. Something about fraternizing with the enemy or some rubbish." Parvati said, as Harry handed her drink to her.

"I'm going to go see if she's okay. Will you be okay for a little while?" Harry asked as he moved to stand. When she nodded and smiled, he left without saying a word to Ron.

Parvati meanwhile turned to Padma. "So, how's your night going?" she asked her twin.

"It isn't. He hasn't asked me to dance all night. He just sits there brooding, he hasn't even talked to me." Padma said with a heavy sigh. "How has your night been?"

Parvati didn't know exactly what to say to that. She was having a fabulous time, but she didn't want to rub that in her sisters face. So she settled for a non-committal shrug. "The night is still young, someone else might ask you to dance." she said enthusiastically, trying to lift her sister's spirits.

"You're lucky, at least the guy you're here with wants to be here with you." Padma said miserably.

"Well, not exactly. I think he wanted to come with someone else actually." Parvati said a little sadly. "Not that he said anything, but I'm pretty sure he wanted to come with that Cho girl."

"Cho Chang?" Padma asked, when her sister nodded, she continued. "I heard from some of my housemates that he asked her, but she turned him down to go with Cedric Diggory." she then lowered her voice to whisper. "I also heard that he asked his friend Hermione. But she turned him down too."

At this point Ron, who had been eavesdropping had heard enough, got up suddenly from his chair and stormed off.

* * *

Harry had just caught up with a very distraught looking Hermione. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Harry asked quietly. When she stopped and turned around he saw that she had been holding back tears.

"Yes, I'm okay Harry. Sometimes though, that Ron Weasley cam be such an insensitive jerk." Hermione said trying to calm down.

"What happened?" Harry asked trying to help her remain calm.

"Let's just say he didn't accept me coming here with Viktor as well as you did." Hermione laughed bitterly.

"Well don't let Ron ruin your night." Harry said as he held out his hand for Hermione, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione looked up a little shyly with a small smile on her face, "Yes, yes you may." she said as she put her hand in his and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor.

* * *

Cho was having a good time at the ball. She and Cedric had been dancing and talking for a majority of the night so far, and she found she really liked him, but only as a friend. It wasn't until a slow song began that she asked Cedric for a drink, and to sit down.

It was after she sat down next to her friend Marietta that she saw something that made her stomach drop. There on the dance floor was Harry Potter dancing with Hermione Granger. And the way they moved perfectly in sync with one another gave the impression that this was not their first dance.

Hermione seemed to be shining in the arms of the boy Cho had been waiting to dance with. They moved with the grace and trust of an older couple. And something in Cho knew that this girl, Hermione, might be the perfect girl for Harry. _'Still, I have to at least try.'_

As the song came to an end, Cho walked over to Harry and Hermione. She tapped him on the shoulder and with a much quieter voice than what she had intended she asked, "May I cut in?" the question however was directed at Hermione.

"Oh, yes of course. Thank you for the dance Harry." Hermione said as she let go of him and stepped away so Cho could take her place. The first chord to another slow song started up, and Cho placed her hand in Harry's. He placed his other hand on her waist, and they both blushed a light shade of red.

As they danced, the room around them began to disappear until only they remained. The music became a distant sound, barely registering in either of their minds. All that was seen by either of them was the other person, nothing else mattered, nothing.

Cho was the first to speak, "She's beautiful you know. That Hermione girl." she said as she tore her eyes away from his.

"Yeah, she really is." Harry said, causing Cho to look up suddenly, when her eyes met his he smiled and she almost melted then and there. "She's also my best friend Cho, not my girlfriend."

Cho let herself have a small smile. He had seen right through her. She looked back into his eyes and allowed herself to fall into their depths. Once again they were lost in a world all their own.

* * *

Cedric who had already made his way back with drinks, saw the two dancing as if no one else existed. Admittedly he was a little upset about it, but only slightly.

"They're quite cute together." a voice from behind Cedric said quietly to him. "She fancies him, you know. She has since fourth year."

"I didn't know that." Cedric said as he turned around, and who he saw was none other than Marietta Edgecombe. "I suppose she only said yes to me to spare my feelings."

"She has a big heart, but she never would have led you on." Marietta said in a consoling tone, placing a gentle hand on his arm.

Cedric smiled at that, he felt better knowing that she was not trying to be cruel. "Well it would be shame to let these go to waste, would you like a butterbeer miss Edgecombe?"

"Yes, and thank you Mr. Diggory." Marietta said with a giggle. Cedric laughed lightly as well. They took a seat and found that they quite enjoyed each other's company.

* * *

Parvati had all but given up on waiting for Harry. He had disappeared some time ago and had yet to return. Her sister Padma was sitting next to her looking miserable, bored and irritated. "Are you even going to ask me to dance?" Padma asked to the sour looking Ron Weasley.

Without ever even looming at her he stated simply "No."

Having had enough Padma got up and stormed off, Parvati followed immediately. They walked to the other side of the room and out onto the grounds.

And just as suddenly, Padma turned on her heel and walked straight back in with a horror stricken look on her face. Parvati looked where her sister had been looking. There near a beautifully decorated rose bush, was a boy she did not recognize kissing, rather passionately, a girl she recognized as a Hufflepuff third year. She assumed the boy was from Ravenclaw. She turned to see if her twin was okay, only to find her looking completely flabbergasted. An extremely handsome boy from Beauxbatons was asking her to dance.

Blushing madly Padma accepting with barely any hesitation. Parvati walked over next to her sister, and the boy had a friend over so quickly she swore he must have used a summoning charm.

_'The night is looking up.' _The Patil twins thought at the same time.

* * *

Without realizing just how long they had been dancing Harry and Cho stopped when they were nearly ran over by what appeared to be a very distraught looking Madame Maxime. The very large woman ran straight through the crowd, followed minutes later by an equally upset Hagrid.

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Cho asked a moment later.

"I have no idea." said Harry as he watches the retreating figure of Hagrid disappear into the Entrance Hall. "Should we get back, our dates might think we abandoned them or something." he said in a less than enthusiastic tone.

Looking around for a moment Cho finally spoke up. "Somehow I think they may have forgotten about us." With a smile she pointed toward the other side of the room. There Cedric was laughing and dancing with Marietta. And just a few feet past them Parvati was dancing with a boy he presumed was from Beauxbatons. Neither seemed the least bit concerned with where their original dates had gone too.

Cho turned to face Harry and noticed that his smile was a great deal brighter, when he offered her his arm. "Would you care to take a walk with me Cho? He asked blushing slightly.

"I would really like that Harry." Cho said as she took his arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**_As always reviews are welcome, please keep tasteful. Any and all criticism is welcome as well. Any questions or ideas please PM me and I'll PM back._**

**_Hope you enjoy._**

Save a dance for me.

Chapter 2

Cho sat breathless on her bed. She had just had one of the best nights of her life. They had danced, talked, and laughed all throughout the night. After the last song finished Harry even walked her back to Ravenclaw Tower.

_**Flashback**__._

_Harry Potter and Cho Chang were walking slowly back to Ravenclaw Tower. Her arm was still in his, and they were both smiling like fools, laughing as they talked about the night they had just experienced together. When they reached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room they stopped and Cho turned to Harry beaming._

_"I had a wonderful time Harry." Cho said the smile never leaving her face, her cheeks turning a light shade of pink._

_"I did too. Thank you for dancing with me." Harry said bashfully, slightly avoiding eye contact._

_"Thank you for asking me." Cho said as she moved a little closer to him. _

_He smiled shyly at that, but did not back away. "It was my pleasure Ms. Chang." He said playfully taking her hand and giving it a very light kiss._

_"Well aren't you the gentlemen Mr. Potter." Cho said giggling at his antics but turning a deeper shade of pink as his lips made contact with her hand. They stood smiling at each other, lost in a moment of happiness. They were brought back to reality when they heard someone approaching._

_"Well, goodnight Harry." Cho said as she turned to walk away. She was stopped when he lightly touched her hand. She turned back around to find him much closer. And for a moment her heart had stopped. He kissed her. Their lips barely touched for more than a second, but it felt like much longer to her. And then all too soon for her liking, he pulled away. _

_"Goodnight Cho." Harry said then he turned and walked away, disappearing from sight as he turned a corner._

_**End flashback.**_

Cho sat there remembering the feel of his lips, not exactly smooth, but nice, strong, and absolutely intoxicating. So caught up in her memory that she didn't notice her friend Marietta had entered almost five minutes ago, and was trying to talk to her ever since. That is until she playfully hit her with a pillow.

"Huh?" Cho said smiling.

"I've been trying to talk to you forever now. I can see you had quite the night. Mind sharing how it went?" Marietta said, all the while holding back from laughing at her friend.

Cho smiled reminiscently and talked for hours about her night with Harry Potter, and Marietta's night with Cedric Diggory.

xxxxx

Harry's heart was beating way out of his chest. He had just kissed Cho Chang. He, Harry Potter had just kissed the prettiest girl in school. And he had no idea what had made him do it. He didn't intend to do it, he hadn't planned on doing it, but he did. And what was even more shocking was her reaction to his bold move. He had immediately expected her to slap across his face or yell at him for being too forward. He expected her to turn around and storm off, he had not expected to see her smile.

He was so afraid that he quickly took his leave, not wanting her change her mind and hex him. He said goodnight and walked away, careful not to run or walk too fast. Shortly after turning the corner he nearly ran right into the other Hogwarts Champion.

Cedric was walking with Marietta, when he saw Harry he looked at the younger boy and thought for a moment. "Harry, do you think I could have a word?"

Taken aback Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Sure."

"Great, can you give me a moment? I'll be right back." Cedric said as he nodded his head towards Marietta suggestively.

After a few minutes he came back, a smile on his face. "Harry, have figured out the clue from the egg yet?" Cedric asked rather bluntly.

Not really sure where he was going, Harry shook his head but raised his eyebrow inquisitively. Seeing this, Cedric smiled broadly. "Good, then I can finally repay you for telling me about the dragons." he said happily.

When Harry looked surprised, he continued. "Ok, all you need to do is open the egg under water. Everything will become clear after that." Cedric finished patting Harry on the shoulder and began walking away.

"Thank you." Harry said, then suddenly he remembered that Cedric had been Cho's date. "Hey Cedric, I hope they're no hard feelings, I mean with what happened at the Ball and all." Harry said rushing over to Cedric and holding out his hand for Cedric to shake.

Still smiling Cedric shook his hand. "Actually I think it worked out quite well for both of us."

With that said the two Hogwarts Champions parted ways, a bond having been forged between them.

xxxxx

Hermione sat awake in the common room. She already changed, and taken off her makeup. The only evidence that she had dressed up at all was her hair, which she still had up.

The clever young witch was, for the first time in a long time, completely confused. For a long time now she had been developing feelings for one of her friends, a certain red head that irritated her to no end. What she had not been ready for was the flood gate of feelings that had opened. Feelings she never registered before. Like most young witches her age, she had once harbored a small crush on 'The Boy Who Lived'. But unlike most others, she had gotten to know him, become friends with him, the best of friends.

That small crush over the years turned into admiration. She had seen his bravery. She had been there for his adventures. She had seen behind the scar, beyond the legend. She knew Harry as he truly was.

Hermione thought that the feelings she had for him were that of best friends, perhaps even siblings. But since the beginning of this awful tournament, she had been feeling something more. She paid it no attention and assumed it would go away. She still had feelings for Ron that she had yet to figure out.

She sighed as she thought of Harry again, she couldn't help but to smile a little. The one dance that they had shared was easily the best one of the night. She had felt beautiful in his arms, accepted for who she was. It was an odd feeling because it was Harry that had given it to her. She couldn't help but notice how strong his arms felt, how beautiful his eyes were. She could look into those eyes forever and see the true depths of them. And his smile as they danced was enough to make her swoon, though not in his presence. The way he held her hand as they danced made her blush. The way he held her close to him made her heart stop.

"Hermione. Hermione wake up." a voice said as a hand gently nudged her shoulder. Hermione woke with a start. When had she fallen asleep? She looked up to see who it was that was waking her. When she met the eyes of the person who disrupted her sleep, she temporarily forgot how to breathe.

"Harry! What time is it?" Hermione said groggily. "How long have I been down here?"

Harry looked at her clearly amused. "It's a little after one. I have no idea how long you've been asleep, I only just came into the common room."

Surprised, Hermione took in his entire appearance. He was still in his dress robes. "Where have you been, it's awfully late Harry."

Slightly embarrassed by the way he was caught, Harry smiled nervously and shrugged. "I walked Cho back to Ravenclaw Tower. And then had a quick chat with Diggory."

He sat next to his best friend, in the low light from the dying fire he didn't see how her face fell slightly at his mention of Cho. "Why are you down here Hermione?" Harry asked in a mocking tone.

Blushing and now extremely glad of the lack of light, Hermione answered with as much dignity as she could muster. "I was reading if you must know." she held up the book she had brought downstairs with her, knowing full well she had not so much as opened it. "And I must have dozed off at some point."

"Ok, well I'm going to head to bed then." Harry gesturing toward the boys' staircase.

"Yes, I suppose I will as well, I am awfully tired." Hermione said standing up.

They walked the short distance together in a comfortable silence, then it was time to part ways. "Goodnight Hermione, sleep well." Harry said as he began walking towards his staircase.

Hermione looked at him for a split second. And before she knew what she had done, or why she had done it, be it from being tired or something else, she didn't know. What she did know was that in half a second she had engulfed her best friend in a 'more than friendly' hug, and kissed him on the cheek in a 'not so sibling like' way. Deciding to try and play it off as gratitude she said, "Thanks again Harry, for always being there for me."

Slightly taken aback by her sudden gesture he shrugged it off like it wasn't worth mentioning. "Anytime Hermione, goodnight." he said giving her a gentle reassuring hug, before letting go and walking up the stairs.

"Goodnight Harry." Hermione said quietly. That night Hermione dreamed of dancing with a tall, dark haired man. She was in a sleek elegant white dress, he was in a black tux. It was a good dream.

Harry on the other hand, was having a confusing dream with a shiny silky black haired woman and a puffy brown haired woman. It wasn't his best night's sleep.

Luckily neither would remember it in the morning when they woke.

xxxxx

It had been a long and wearisome month and a half. From Rita Skeeter's article about Hagrid to Ludo Bagman constantly offering help, everything was overwhelming. The most exhausting part however was preparing for the second task.

Harry had long since figured out the clue, what he was now working on was how he was going to survive inside the black lake for an hour. He had already given up trying to figure out what was going to be taken. Hermione had the idea of using the bubblehead charm. Combined with a warming charm, to combat the freezing temperature of the water, it wasn't a bad idea. The only problem with that plan however, was that Harry Potter couldn't swim.

xxxxx

It was Friday evening and everyone had just had dinner. Fred and George were entertaining the Katie, Angelina and Alicia. Neville was laying in front of the fire reading the book on magical Mediterranean plants that Moody had given him. His ears perked up as he overheard a conversation.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting in the common room across from the fireplace, discussing ways of learning to swim or swimming using magic. It wasn't getting them very far. Hermione had suggested transfiguration, to give himself flippers and perhaps even gills. He quickly shot the idea down reminding her that he was nowhere near that level yet.

To everyone's surprise it was Neville who found the answer for them. He began to flip furiously through the pages of his book until he found what he was looking for. "Harry, I know of something that you could use." he said as he handed the book to his dorm mate, open to the page all about the plant. "Gillyweed." Neville said looking nervous.

After reading the page dedicated to the plant, a huge smile broke out across Harry's face. And Hermione, who had read the page over Harry's shoulder, was positively beaming at him. "Neville, you are absolutely brilliant." she praised making said boy turn a deep shade of crimson.

"I-I just wanted t-to help." he said smiling

"Well that was a bloody brilliant idea." Ron said looking in disbelief at Neville.

"Thanks." Neville said, though he was slightly offended at the way the read head looked at him.

"So, the effects of Gillyweed wear off after about an hour, that's perfect." Harry said enthusiastically.

"Well there is a dispute amongst Herbologists, about the effects of salt water vs fresh water. But it's generally the same." Neville said with a confidence he rarely showed.

Impressed with his thorough knowledge of the plant Harry decided to use it. "That won't be a problem, I'll just bring extra in case I need it. So where can I get it?" Harry said as he began developing a plan.

"I know Professor Sprout would have some, you can ask her. If not you can always owl the apothecary in Diagon Alley. I'm sure they can have it to you with plenty of time to spare." Neville said happy that they had actually listened and even happier that they were going to take his advice. Boone hasn't ever needed his help before, it felt nice to give it for once.

"I'll talk to Professor Sprout tomorrow if I can, and owl the apothecary tonight to see how much it would cost. It might be good to have it in stock, you never know."

Having found a way to succeed in the Second task, and sending Hedwig with a letter to Diagon Alley, the young group took some time to just relax and enjoy the night.

xxxxx

Cho and her friend Marietta were walking back to Ravenclaw Tower when they were intercepted by Professor Flitwick. "Ah, just who I was looking for, I was wondering if I could have a word with you Ms. Edgecombe? Hello Ms. Chang." Flitwick said as he approached the pair. Marietta nodded and walked toward him. When he noticed that Cho was waiting for her friend Professor Flitwick quickly added, "In my office please, if you would. Goodnight to you Ms. Chang."

Acknowledging her dismissal she said bye to her friend and went on her way. Without anyone to talk to she began to think back on past month and a half.

She had been spending a great deal of time with Harry. Mostly in the library, but sometimes out on the Quidditch pitch, or just walking the grounds. They had yet to 'officially' start dating, but she knew it was only a matter of time. They went on an almost date to Hogsmeade, but that turned out to be a little on the awkward side.

First they had intended it to be just the two of them, but his friend Ron Weasley didn't seem to get the memo. Hermione Granger on the other hand seemed to be trying to get Ron to let them have some privacy and was really friendly with her. The biggest problems however came in the form of an article about the grounds keeper slash Care of Magical Creatures teacher Hagrid, who was apparently half giant. But honestly, who didn't already assume as much. The man was huge, not big enough to be a full blooded giant, but far too large to be just human.

Harry didn't seem to care and was obviously very close to the man so she didn't protest when he asked to go look for him. When they got to the Three Broomsticks however, they ran into the second biggest issue, Ludo Bagman. The man seemed to hone in on Harry as soon as he sat down, and refused to leave him be. Eventually they all just walked back to the castle to go to Hagrids hut. This is where Cho parted ways, not wanting to intrude in what appeared to be an intervention.

After that they had breakfast or lunch together a few times, but nothing too romantic. He had to prepare for the Second Task after all. She couldn't deny that she missed him though. Or the fact that she was a little jealous that he spent more time with Hermione Granger than he did with her.

She knew they had been best friends since their first year, and that they were both in Gryffindor, so obviously he would spend a lot of time together. What bothered her was the way she would sometimes notice the way the girl looked at Harry when he wasn't paying attention. Cho knew that look all too well because it was the same look that she gave him.

Harry told her that they were only friends and he didn't see her that way. But she thought that maybe Hermione wanted Harry as more than just her friend, even if she would never act on it. Pushing those unpleasant thoughts away for now, she realized she was already in front of the entrance. Having solved the riddle, she walked into the common room and sat in one of circle arm chairs in front of the fire.

Shortly after she was joined by the Ravenclaw Quidditch team captain, Rodger Davies. "So, I heard you've been spending quite a lot of time with Potter." he said bluntly, never being one to beat around the bush.

"What's it to you Davies." Cho said back, already agitated with the way this conversation started. She had had enough of the interrogations about her relationship with Harry.

"Nothing like that Cho, so you can calm down. I just wanted to tell you that if you start dating, it had better not affect the Quidditch season next year." Rodger said putting his hands in front of him.

"Like I would ever go easy on him just because were dating, not like I'd need too anyway, he's easily the best seeker at Hogwarts. And I highly doubt he would go easy on me, it's just not the kind of guy he is." Cho said, a hint of pride and admiration in her voice.

"You have point there Chang." Rodger said, then he suddenly got a faraway look in his eyes, before he focused them and looked directly at Cho. "I wonder who would win in a match, him or Krum."

Cho suddenly had a shiver run down her spine. "I don't know, but that would definitely be a sight to see."

Rodger jumped to his feet a triumphant look on his face. "That would be a sight to see, and who better to set it up than you. You're practically dating Harry, and Krum seems to have a thing for that Granger girl. She's Harry's best friend, if you asked him, and he asked her to ask Krum..." Rodger had a manic gleam in his eyes now. "This could be the best match ever to be played at Hogwarts. And we would all get to see it."

"Umm, Rodger... before I ask anyone anything, shouldn't you get permission from the headmaster first?" Cho asked before he got too far ahead of himself. Though in her mind she too was thinking of what could happen in such a match.

"I couldn't imagine Dumbledore saying no to this." Rodger said waving it off like nothing.

The rest of the night was spent talking excitedly about a match that may never even happen. Cho's head was so full of thoughts of a victory for Harry and what would happen if he did pull off a win against the Quidditch super star, that when she finally fell asleep, she didn't notice that Marietta had yet to return.

Xxxxx

Cho woke late the next morning, she looked at the time, and the Second task was due to start in about an hour and a half. Panicking slightly she rushed to get ready for the day. Entering the great hall she saw Harry getting up from the table. He was apparently been eating alone. Glad that she hadn't missed him before the task began she walked up to him. "Hi Harry, I was hoping I would see you." she said slightly breathless.

She felt her heart fluttering when he smiled at her shyly. No matter how much time they spent together he always seemed shy around her.

"Hey Cho, I was just now heading down to the lake now. Would you like to walk with me?" Harry said nervously.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Cho said smiling.

They began walking in a very comfortable silence. They were walking rather close to each other, and every now and then his fingers would brush against hers and they would blush lightly. Nothing was said until the lake came into view, then it was Cho who broke the silence. "Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I have a pretty good plan. I think." he said with a small chuckle.

"I know you'll do great Harry." Cho said, and was surprised when she felt his fingers intertwining with her own.

"Thanks Cho, that means a lot." Harry said, and his eyes showed that he truly meant it.

She moved closer to him gathering her courage, she stood on her toes for a little extra height. She placed her hand on his cheek and looked him directly in his beautiful green eyes. And before Harry could react she lightly placed her lips on his.

For a second that contained an eternity, they kissed. Her heart had stopped, her knees buckled and her mind lost all thoughts, save one, Harry Potter was kissing her back. His hand was in her hers but his other was in her hair, gently deepening the kiss. And all too soon for either of their liking they broke the kiss, brought back to the here and now by loud obnoxious cat calls from the Weasley twins. The moment gone and the Second Task nearly underway, she decided to let 'her' Champion go and compete.

Both blushing heavily they looked at each other once more. "Good luck Harry, you better not lose." Cho said sweetly placing a kiss on his cheek, before going off with the others to watch.

xxxxx

Harry was stunned, this morning could not have gone better, with exception of the Gillyweed in his mouth. If only he could find Ron or Hermione. Before he could even think of where they had gone too, the whistle sounded, and they were off. Each champion had dived into the water.

Harry felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck. It hurt, but the book described this happening. He was growing gills. He took notice of the rest of his bodily changes. His hand and toes became webbed, his feet elongated and looked almost like flippers. Not wanting to waste any more time marveling over his new form, he took off tearing through the water at an unbelievable speed, going deeper and deeper into its depths.

After a little skirmish with grindylow, and a very helpful run in with Moaning Myrtle, he swam for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He heard it, at long last, the mersong. Hearing that haunting song, Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. He passed a cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae. In the dark windows Harry saw faces, merpeople.

They looked nothing at all like he thought they would. They had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks.

Harry sped on through the village, until he came upon a very strange sight. In the middle of what could only be the mer-version of the village square, was a choir of merpeople singing, calling the Champions toward them. Behind them was a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder, with four people bound tightly to its tail.

Hermione was tied between, an older woman with dark hair and Cho's friend, Marietta. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths.

Harry sped toward the hostages, half expecting the spear wielding merpeople to charge at him or try to stop him, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong. He was extremely glad that Hermione had suggested practicing the cutting curse underwater, in case he would need it.

Harry freed Hermione of her binds and grabbed her. With one last look at the youngest hostage, he prayed that Dumbledore would let no harm come to any of them, he took off like a rocket toward the surface. After only five minutes of intense swimming, he broke the surface. Instantly Hermione came to, and the first thing he noticed was that he became rather light headed when he tried to breath. Realizing he still had gills, therefore he still needed water to breath, he submerged his neck.

He swam with Hermione over to the bank where the judges were standing, along with Madame Pomfrey. Immediately the school nurse began fussing over Hermione, and would have done the same with Harry had she not seen his appearance first.

Deciding to stay in the water until the effects of the Gillyweed wore off, Harry noticed a mer-person stick his head out of the water, then just as quickly go back underneath. Not even a full ten seconds later, the same merperson emerged halfway out the water holding the unconscious body of Fleur Delacour.

Within seconds of reaching Madame Pomfrey, Fleur came to, another moment of confusion, and she was frantically trying to get back into the water. It took Madame Maxime to restrain her student. Looking around desperately her eyes met Harry's. In that instant, without saying a word the two champions communicated, Fleur pleading for him to save her sister, and Harry silently promising to do so.

They broke eye contact, and like a bullet Harry tore across the surface of the water. A moment later he reached the place he thought he had come up with Hermione. Stuffing more Gillyweed into his mouth he plunged into the depths. When he figure he was about halfway down he was passed by Cedric, who was swimming up toward the surface. Four or five minutes later Krum, who had the head of a shark swam furiously past him.

Upon reaching the bottom Harry pulled out his wand to cut the ropes binding the little girl, only to be stopped by a group of mermen surrounding her. They shook their heads at him.

"Get out of the way!" Harry shouted, but only bubbles flew out of his mouth. He knew they understood, their yellowish eyes were fixed on his wand and they looked scared. "You've got until three!" He shouted; a great stream of bubbles burst from him, but he held up three fingers to make sure they got the message. "One..." (He put down one finger) "Two..." (He put down another)-

They scattered. Harry took the opportunity to cut the ropes with his wand. He seized the little around the waist and kicked off from the bottom.

xxxxx

Cho was both confused and slightly hurt. Harry had returned with Hermione in tow. She was hurt because another girl had been his treasure, the thing he would miss the most. Why had it not been her? Was she not more important to him than someone who was supposed to only be a friend?

Then it struck her like lightning. Of course it wouldn't be her down there, she had only been with Harry a few months, if that. Hermione had been his best friend since their first year, if it wasn't her down there it would have surely been his other friend Ron.

The stories and rumors of what those three have been through, the adventures that they had shared. They must have been very close, a closeness that she could never hope to match in such a short time. But what confused her was why he went back into the lake. His treasure had been found, and well within the time limit. Why would he go back? Unable to come up with a reasonable explanation she decided to head over to where the judges were, maybe she could ask Hermione.

xxxxx

Hermione was now getting worried. Cedric and Krum had already come back with their hostages, and still Harry had not resurfaced.

She had already explained to Cho what she thought was going on, only to have it confirmed when Fleur came over. Her expression said enough, the worry on her face was all it took to know why Harry went back. He could never turn a blind eye when someone needed help.

"Your friend is very brave." Fleur said breaking the anxious silence that had fallen amongst them.

Both girls looked at her for a moment and simultaneously prayed to the heavens the Fleur wasn't setting her eyes on Harry. They didn't believe they could compete with someone like Fleur.

"He's the bravest person I've ever met." Hermione said, in a slightly awed voice.

"You are very lucky." Fleur said looking at Hermione.

Hermione turned a deep shade of red before she answered. "No, were just friends."

Fleur looked confused for a moment, then a small smile lit her beautiful face. "I see."

Before Cho could stake her claim, there was an eruption of applause from all around. Harry Potter had come back and swimming next to him, looking utterly confused, was Fleur's little sister.

As soon as Harry and Gabriel reached the shore, Fleur was there to greet them. The French champion hugged her sister tightly speaking words of comfort in French. Then she turned to Harry, eyes blazing. "You saved her." she then leaned forward and kissed Harry passionately.


End file.
